Avocato
'Avocato '''is the deuteragonist of ''Final Space. He is a Ventrexian bounty hunter; skillful, dangerous and not always trustworthy. Biography Pre-series Before the events of the series, Avocato was the Lord Commander's second-in-command, doing anything he was told. Under the Lord Commanders orders, he helped to expand his masters empire by conquering planets and killing hundreds of people. This loyalty was destroyed when, three years before the events of the series, the Lord Commander decided to put all his generals to the test by making them kill their own first born son. Avocato was the only one who refused, and was thus stripped off his rank. Lord Commander took Avocato's son hostage, so he could force Avocato to do his dirty work for him. Season 1 When first seen, Avocato, along with several other bounty hunters, tracked down Mooncake to the Galaxy One. The other bounty hunters were disposed off when Gary Goodspeed ordered H.U.E. to lightfold the ship. Only Avocato stayed behind, and was taken captive, after which Gary forced him to play carts with him. While at first hostile towards Gary, the two bonded during a mission to Tera Con Prime to track down the bounty hunter Terk. From Terk, Avocato learned where his son was held captive, but it turned out to be a trap and he was brought before the Lord Commander. He managed to escape thanks to Gary, although Gary lost an arm in the process, and the two returnd to the Galaxy One. Once Gary learned of Avocato's son, he promised to help free him. Avocato thus willingly joined the Team Squad, which gained an additional member in Quinn Ergon. He helped her and Gary take out the corrupt Infinity Guard soldiers that were opening a breach to Final Space from Infinity Guard Outpost - 0439. Eventually, Avocato discovered his son was being held on Zetakron Alpha, the prison colony of the Lord Commander. Despite knowing it was probably another trap, he and Gary went there and managed to free Little Cato. The mission however did not end well for Avocato; just before the group made their escape, Lord Commander used his powers to put a bomb on Little Cato's back. When the explosive was discovered, Avocato sacrificed himself to shield the others from the blast, and was killed in the proces. The last thing seen of him in this season, was his lifeless body falling back to the surface of Zetakron Alpha. Season 2 In "The Other Side", while Little Cato was trapped for 60 years on the Crimson LIght due to a time anomaly, Little Cato imagined himself talking to a hologram of his father. In "The Remembered", a young Temporal Worm send the Team Squad 3 years back in time, to when Avocato was still the Lord Commander's second in command. Little Cato used the opportunity to warn his father about the Lord Commander killing him in the future. After meeting Time Swap Sammy, Gary made a deal to save Avocato. The Crimson Light traveled through time to the exact moment Avocato was killed, and picked up his body. In return, Gary stayed on Zetakron Alpha for several months, until he had caught up again with the present, and the rest of the Team Squad could pick him up. By this time, Avocato had recovered, but he suffered from total amnesia. In "The Closer You Get", Avocato regained his memory. Reunion was shortlived however when Gary’s body was taken over by Invictus. The Invictus-possessed Gary fought with Avocato, until Invictus decided Avocato was a stronger host and took him over. Avocato thus became a puppet of the evil entity, and angrily disowned Little Cato before disappearing in a puddle of black ooze. Avocato did not appear again until the episode "The Sixth Key", where he had taken a ship and furiously pursued the Crimson Light to kill Gary as vengeance for stealing his son. Little Cato was forced to shoot down his father’s ship to protect his friends. Avocato wouldn't be defeated for long, however. Despite losing his ship, Avocato, presumably with the power of Invictus, managed to reach Inner Space and took on the entire crew of The Crimson Light (including the redeemed Sheryl Goodspeed). As Avocato began to strangle his son, Ash Graven, with inspiration from Nightfall, used her powers in a massive blast that forced Invictus out of Avocato's body, finally freeing him and reuniting with Gary and his son at long last. Understandably confused at having missed so much since his death and subsequent possession, Avocato took a seat at the helm as the crew, led by Gary, escaped inner space with the help of Bolo. Once free, Gary took the crew (Avocato included) to follow Bolo into Final Space to finally rescue Quinn, only to be caught off-guard at the sudden arrival of Invictus. Appearance Avocato's appearance is that of a Ventrexian, an anthropomorphic feline. He has dark teal fur with white facial markings and a triangular pink nose. He has large yellow eyes and small black pupils. He wears boots, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a tan vest, a pair of the shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers. Personality Avocato is a rather serious bounty hunter who can seem cold and stoic at times. He does have a warm side, however, which appears especially when he is around his son and occasionally between him and Gary. Avocato can also be shown as cruel which can be seen in the series when he watches fellow bounty hunter, Terk, die by getting painfully tazed with a casual, and almost annoyed, look. Relationships Gary Goodspeed - Best Friend Upon meeting Gary in chapter one when Avocato boarded the Galaxy One to confiscate Mooncake for the Lord Commander. Avocato hides inside the ship during the light fold for a sneak attack. Later Avocato is captured and Gary asked if he wants to play cards, which lend him tho be tied up and forced to make him play cards for the next nine hours. It was an unconventional beginning to what would become an epic friendship. Avocato's first impression of Gary was that he is immature, oblivious and an idiot. He tries to trick Gary in getting Mooncake to safety, just to betray them in order to retrieve his imprisoned son from the Lord Commander's clutches. However, he has a change of heart and attempts to help get Gary to freedom. He learns to like Gary for his kindness, bravery and loyalty, he truthfully help Avocato become a better person thus making them best friends. When Avocato sacrificed himself to save his son in Chapter Six, it was Gary he knew, he could trust to take care of his son. Mooncake - Friend Avocato has been looking for Mooncake all over the galaxy to hand over to Lord Commander. However, after playing cards with Gary, he warms up to Mooncake and even trusts him, as shown when Avocato was shrunk from his normal size in chapter 5. Mooncake trusts Avocato and even allowed him to ride on his back. Quinn - Friend While not having any history before meeting Quinn before meeting her on Galaxy One, in Chapter Four they got along and worked together very well. They are both very determined, strong and skillful soldiers and they respect each other for it. Little Cato - Biological Son Little Cato is the teenage son of Avocato, who was captured and held prisoner by the Lord Commander. Avocato loves his boy so much that, when he was committed to his job prior with Lord Commander he he couldn't bring himself to harm his son. He rebelled and did all he could to saves his son from the evil Lord Commander. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Call me that again, and I'll kill you." * "I'm not a cat, I'm a Ventrexian." * "I'm back, baby!" * "Hue, can you pass this in?" * "Remember...? You promised..." * "You're right... it is MY SON! And we're getting him." * "You sure you wanna do this? There's a 99% chance that this is a trap." * "Hue! Let's do this!" * "Yeah, because we are on the wrong planet." * "No! Literally! We landed on the wrong planet!" * "It's my fault...! He's angry with me...!" * "Things are about to get real. You kept your promise, Gary. Go back...! Go back to Quinn!" * "Because... what do you really know about me?" * "By not asking the questions I didn't want to hear the answers to..." * "I've made a lot of mistakes... you still want anything to do with me...?" * "Dude! No one's surprised!" * "Now let's get the hell out of here!" * "A job worth doing is worth doing together!" * "I know that's a whole lot of holes, but we're in a whole lot of trouble." * "Look, I heard of a place that safeguards fugitives. The closest one is on Yarno. No one will find him there." * "It's a unconventional way to start a friendship." * "Gary! I can't leave my son!" * "I had one mission for the last 3 years, Gary. And that is to find my son..." * "I...I have nothing to give in return..." * "A Ventrexian stealth probe. Terk..." * "A bounty hunter, like me. And if he scanned Mooncake, he'll be on his way back to the Lord Commander to gather reinforcements. Unless we stop him first! If we don't, they will capture Mooncake. And take us to the dark zone. And torture us with Zargon slugs. Where we're gonna suffer pain, and anguish, for all eternity. And the only way to stop them, is with salt. And there's no salt in the dark zone." * "You don't, but together we got a shot! Get me out of these cuffs, and we'll go after him." * "As real as it gets, baby!" * "I can't hear you... I messed up... I messed up bad! But I'm not gonna leave you here! I promise! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" * "That little green snotball is a planet-destroying-superweapon, that's gonna get us killed." * "Looks like they made some changes around here..." * "Give me one reason I won't kill you right now for leaving me to die on that ship!" * "We're in danger... listen, all of us are IN DANGER!" * "It's a Lazarus Trap! Only master trapmakers can make these! And people who really like stairs." * "My son..? Where?! Where is he?!" * "I'll let you go... I'll let you go to hell!" * "I know you're in there, son!" * "I've been a terrible father... the Lord Commander ruined me... and I lost you. My son! Don't let him ruin you!" * "Give me more cards, and I will shoot myself!" * "I'll let you shoot me." * "Neither is your life, and I saved that..." * "It's not... you're still right here..." * "Listen to me! Anything we think of becomes reality! Okay?!" * "Then you're really not gonna want this..." * "Thanks bud, needed that." * "Gary? I hate the Lord Commander for a reason... I was his second in command..." * "I was a master of death... I did anything the lord commander asked of me..." * "What?! No tunes baby?!" * "What I lack in size I make up for in wisdom." * "The name's Avocato!" * "Hand over E-351!" * "What's a mooncake?" * "Please tell me you didn't name E-351..." * "YES! FREAKING! THAT!" * "You don't know what that thing is, do you? That is a planet killer." * "So you think this is funny...? I'm serious." * "Yes. The Lord Commander is searching the galaxy for it. You can't hide! Wherever you go... he'll find you." * "Laughs… you're oblivious to this thing, aren't you?" * "I got your back, Mooncake!" * "You got that, baby?" * "Trust me, I can do this. I'm close." * "I was desperate, man... I was trying to save my son!" * "He does do that all the time..." * "Quit talking you idiot!" * "Are you insane?!" * "How 'bout covering up that dick situation you got going on there?! Jeez..." * "Too much..? Or just enough?" * "As excited as I am for today, I am even more excited for tomorrow..." * "Take care of my boy...!" * "For eternity, for Lord Commander." * ”Shut the hell up and answered the question: Where the hell am I?!” * ”Dads?” Trivia * According to Olan Rogers, Avocato is 512 years old, though this may not be accurate. The Ages of Characters: Olan’s Ideas feel off * Although he has a son, no mention is ever made of Little Cato's mother and her relationship with Avocato. * In "Chapter 5", upon returning to normal size and attacking several Infinity Guardsmen, Avocato yells "I'm back, baby." This is likely a nod to Bender from Futurama, voiced by John DiMaggio who provides his voice to several miscellaneous characters in Final Space (including one of the Infinity Guards that Avocato attacks, and Terk). * On April 12, 2018, at 8pm EST, TBS broadcasted live footage of a memorial for Avocato. It featured a large flame, candles, cards, pictures, and many other memorial-related items. * Avocato's name is a pun on the word "avocado", which is a fruit. It was created by Coty Galloway, which also has a cat named like that. * Avocato is a shout-out to the Red Dwarf character The Cat. * Much like a real cat, Avocato can land on his feet, and according to Gary, he has fondness for milk. * Has a habit of saying “baby” a lot. * Whenever he gets slapped in the face you can hear him “meow” like a real cat. * Also like a real cat, he growls and hisses when angered. Gallery References Category:Ventrexian Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes